Many orthopaedic procedures require the use of bone cement. Bone cement is used to, for example, secure a prosthetic implant to the patient's natural bone. Most bone cements include a self-curing resin formed from the blending of a liquid monomer or co-monomer with a powdered polymer or copolymer. A typical liquid monomer for use as the liquid component of bone cement is a monomeric methyl methacrylate. A typical copolymer powder for use as the powder component of bone cement is a methylmethacrylate-styrene copolymer. Curing of the bone cement composition occurs as the liquid and powder components polymerize and crosslink.
Bone cement is typically mixed in the surgical area just prior to its use. The curing of a bone cement composition is characterized by three operating points. The first of which is dough time. Dough time is distinguished qualitatively as the point in time where the bone cement no longer adheres to latex gloves. Dough time is measured relative to the initial mixing of the liquid and powder components. Dough time signifies the starting point of the working time of the bone cement composition. In other words, once dough time is reached, the bone cement composition has achieved a desired viscosity and flowability to allow for the delivery of the composition into the surgical or implant site.
The end-of-work time is the second operating point of a bone cement composition. It is distinguished qualitatively as the point in time where bone cement no longer adheres to itself. The end-of-work time is also measured relative to the initial mixing of the liquid and powder components. The end-of-work time signifies when the working time of the composition has ended. In other words, the end-of-work time indicates when the bone cement should no longer be used in the surgical procedure.
The third operating point of bone cement is setting time. It, too, is measured relative to the initial mixing of the liquid and powder components. The setting time signifies when the bone cement has cured sufficiently enough to maintain the prosthetic implant in the implant site (e.g., in the prepared bone).